Ever After
by Sammie Tonks
Summary: After many years of mixed emotions, broken hearts, war, blood and death, their happily ever after is finally here. HarryGinny. HBP Spoliers! Implied RonHermione


**Summary- **After many years of mixed emotions, broken hearts, war, blood and death, their happily ever after is finally here. HarryGinny. HBP Spoliers! Implied RonHermione

**Disclamier-** You all know by now I own nothing of the sort!

**Author's Note- **Again, one of my spare the moment stories. Hope you all enjoy. I wrote this several days ago in Religion class.

Ever After

By Sammie Tonks

Her flowing, white dress fit her beautifully. The bodice did up like a corset with little shimmering diamonds covering the front of it. The train of the dress fell five feet behind her. She felt like a princess. It had belonged to her husband-to-be's mother, Lily. She doubted she looked as pretty as Lily Potter did on her wedding day, but at least she looked decent. Her firery red hair was piled in tight ringlets at the top of her head with a single strand falling down the side of her face. A small tiara was placed at the front of her hair do and her veil was attached to the back of the tiara. She turned to look in the mirror behind her. She stared. Yup. She was decent looking.

Part of her felt that she really didn't deserve to wear such a beautiful dress as the one melted onto her body but she had been told that Lily wanted her son's future bride to be blessed by wearing the wedding dress that had brought her such joy and happiness on the day she married James.

'Oh Ginny. You look so beautiful.' Her best friend and maid of honour, Hermione said, placing her hands on the redhead's shoulders.

'Not as beautiful as Mrs Potter must have looked in this dress.' Ginny sighed sadly.

'You're a gorgeous bride, Gin. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.' Hermione replied, grinning at her brightly.

'What if things go bad, Mione. What if Harry thinks I look ugly? What if Harry changes his mind? What if he walks out on me? What if...'

'Enough with the "what if's". Ginny, you're too paranoid. I'll admit, you and Harry have had some rough times, but he loves you and you love him. EVERYTHING...' Hermione stressed, 'will be fine.'

Ginny smiled. This was why she was happy to be best friends with Hermione Granger. She always found a way to make her feel better and she was even more grateful for it today. The door to Ginny's bedroom opened and Molly Weasley entered.

'Oh Ginerva hunny, you look so beautiful.' Mrs. Weasley cooed, hugging her only daughter.

'Thanks Mum.'

Mrs. Weasley pulled back from her daughter, 'Sweetie, you're shaking. What's wrong?'

Ginny felt her eyes begin to water as she smiled and replied, 'I'm just nervous.'

Mrs Weasley smiled, 'That's normal, sweetie.'

'And... I can't believe that today had finally come. I've dreamed of my wedding day ever since I was little. I've dreamed of marrying Harry ever since I met him, and now...it's finally happening. It's a little mind boggling.'

'Of course it is.' Hermione replied. She then lowered her voice so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear and said, 'Just look at what I married.' Hermione winked and Ginny laughed at Hermione's attempt to mock her brother, Ron.

There was another knock at her door and in walked her father, Arthur Weasley, 'Pumkin, you look so wonderful.' Mr. Weasley said, walking over to his daughter, 'Like an angel from heaven.' He kissed her forehead.

Ginny allowed her tears to run as she hugged her father, 'Thank you daddy. So how's Harry doing?'

Mr. Weasley smiled, 'He's doing alright. Remus, Bill and Ron are helping him out at the moment. Giving him some pointers, giving him a pep talk etc. He's very nervous but very excited.'

Ginny grinned slightly. It was nice to know tht Harry was feeling the same way she was at the moment. It made her feel slightly better. Mr. Weasley checked his muggle watch his soon-to-be-son-in-law bought him for his bitrthday. 'Well, its time to get this show on the road.'

Ginny's heart began to beat furiously in her chest. This was it. At twenty-three years old, Ginerva Molly Weasley was ready to get married to the man of her dreams.

* * *

The wedding was set up in the field behind The Burrow. Harry stood at the front by the alter with Remus at his side until Ron arrived down the aisle with Hermione. Harry and Ginny had decided on white and navy blue as the two main colours for the wedding. Harry and Ron's dress robes were black with navy blue ties and corsages. Hermione's maid of honour dress, and Ginny and Hermione's flowers were also navy blue. As the remainder of the guests took to their seats, Harry's heart began to beat massively. They wanted to keep the wedding as small as possible but in the end, thanks to both Mr and Mrs Weasley, they had more than half the wizarding world at their wedding. Some people Harry had never seen before in his whole life.

Remus smiled as he noticed Harry's nervousness, 'Relax. You're acting just like your father was on his wedding day.' Remus chuckled.

'Dad was nervous about marrying my mum?' Harry asked.

'Every man gets nevous when they are about to marry the woman they love. Even you dad, being as cocky as he was, was very nervous about marrying your mum. I mean imagine marrying a girl who hated you four years previous and vowed never to go out with you, let alone marry you.' Harry smiled, 'But as we got closer and closer to the actual ceremony, it took all the strength Sirius and I had to keep you father from bouncing around like a merry forest nymph. Sirius never did get married, so he never knew what it was like to loose your nerves. I wasn't that bad before my wedding...'

'Besides the fact that you threw up a couple times.' Harry replied, smirking.

'I was sick, give me a break. The full moon had been only 6 days previous. And I was slightly depressed that my two best friends couldn't be at my wedding.'

The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, cleared his throat at the two gentlemen. 'Ready to start the ceremony, Mr. Potter?' he asked kindly.

Harry nodded, in an instant, not having to think about his answer, 'Yes. Let's get this wedding started.'

* * *

'I still can't believe that my sister is marrying my best friend.' Ron whispered to Hermione, as he lead her down the aisle towards Harry.

'Oh Ron, leave it. She's happy. Harry's happy.'

'I know, its just I never pictured my best friend and my baby sister to ever get married, It's...great. Really. I trust Harry with my life and with Ginny's.'

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. 'That's the man I love and married.'

'I love you too.'

As they approched Harry, Hermione smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, 'You're going to be great.' Hermione said and took her spot by the alter.

Ron smiled, gave Harry a tight, but "manly" hug and took his place next to Harry. Harry began to hear music and he anticipated what was coming next. He saw his beautiful blushing bride at the start of the aisle with her father. He watched as everyone stood and Ginny and Mr Weasley made their way slowly down the aisle. Any doubt that Harry had had, was now gone.

* * *

Harry looked amazing to Ginny. He always looked handsome but today he looked amazing. Her soon-to-be-husband was waiting for her. Waiting to take her hand in his and never let go. 'Who gives this woman to this man?' Scrimgeour asked, as Mr Weasley and Ginny approched him.

'I, Arthur Ronald Weasley, give my daughter to this man.' Mr Weasley replied, patting his daughter's arm.

'Then join her hands with his.'

Mr Weasley grasped Ginny's hands and place them in the open ones of Harry's. 'She's all yours now.' Mr Weasley said, patting Harry's back, 'Take good care of our baby girl.'

Ginny turned her gaze to Harry. She smiled gently, 'I love you.' She mouthed. He returned her gesture and mouthed 'I love you too.'

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...'

* * *

'And without further ado, I hear by pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

Harry smiled gently as he turned to Ginny and lifted up her veil. She was smiling with watery eyes. She leaned in towards him and placed her soft, velvet lips against his own. It was their first kiss as man and wife and they loved it.

'Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter.' The applause began as Harry and Ginny made their way down the aisle.

'I can't believe we're finally married.' Harry whispered to her.

'I know. I've wanted this for so long.' Ginny replied, as they and the rest of the guests headed up towards the Burrow for the reception.

'Gin, can I talk to you before we head up there?' Harry asked, pulling Ginny over to a near by tree.

'Yeah, what is it?' Ginny asked, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

'Before we go up there and enjoy ourselves, I want you to know that I love you soo much and I always will, and nothing is going to stop me from making you feel happy and loved.' Harry said, kissing her cheek.

'I love you too. And I always will.' Ginny replied, taking Harry's hand in hers and leading them up to the house.

Leading them to the rest of their lives they planned on sharing together.

Fin


End file.
